Trailers with refrigeration units are typically used to ship and deliver frozen and/or perishable cargos. The refrigeration unit is generally mounted on the front outer wall of the trailer to maximize cargo space and includes a diesel engine for powering the refrigeration unit. In the loading and unloading of the cargo, a lift gate or platform is typically used to raise and lower the load. The lift gate or platform is operated through a hydraulic system conventionally powered by auxiliary batteries. The hydraulic system and batteries are mounted to the undercarriage of the trailer where there is a greater exposure to theft and road hazards such as vibrational stress and road spray of dirt and salt. Where the cargo is made up of both frozen and perishable items, each compartment may have its own lift gate or platform.